The present invention relates to a tape cassette cover apparatus rotatable together with a tape cassette holder to be openable and closable with respect to a tape recorder body.
A type of cassette tape recorder has a cover apparatus which acts as a portion of a tape cassette holder for encasing a tape cassette as exemplified by the Japanese Patent Publication No. 63-31244. This cassette tape recorder is arranged such that as illustrated in FIG. 17 a cover 61 is rotatable about a shaft 63a of a supporting section 63 provided in the tape recorder body 62 and a cassette holder 65 for encasing a tape cassette 64 (see FIGS. 18 and 19) is disposed along the cover 61. Further, a head block 66 is fixed to a root portion side of the cassette holder 65 to be integrally rotatable together with the cassette holder 65. Numeral 67 is a capstan vertically provided in the tape recorder body 62. In this cassette tape recorder, for encasing the tape cassette 64, as illustrated in FIG. 18 or 19 the cover 61 is greatly opened to be separated from the capstan 67 and then closed after the tape cassette 64 is inserted into the cassette holder 65 to advance toward the head block 66 provided at the cover 61 side. On the other hand, for taking out the tape cassette from the tape recorder, the cover 61 is similarly greatly opened as illustrated in FIG. 19 and the tape cassette 64 is picked up to be drawn from the cassette holder 65. Further, in such a type of tape recorder, for size-reduction of the tape recorder, a tip portion of the cover 61 is arranged to also act as a portion of one surface of the tape recorder, and for increasing the strength of the cover 61, the tip portion 61a of the cover 61 is curved toward the tape recorder body 62 side. The tape cassette 64 is, as shown in FIGS. 18 and 19, slightly separated from the cover 61 by means of a plate spring 65a, fixed to the cassette holder 65, when the cover 61 takes the opening state so that an edge portion of the tape cassette 64 is inclined from the tip portion 61a of the cover 61 toward the tape recorder body 62 side so as to easily insert and take out the tape cassette 64 into and from the cassette holder 65.
However, such a conventional tape recorder has been disadvantageous however in that, even if the cover 61 is opened to take out the tape cassette 64, the distance between the edge portion of the tape cassette 64 and the curved tip portion 61a of the cover 61 is short so that the cover substantially cover one surface of the tape cassette 64 as before, and therefore the user is required to surely hold both the sides 64a of the small-sized tape cassette 64 and take it out. This complicates the removal of the tape cassette 64 by the user.